Demon's from the Different Dimension
by JamesFames
Summary: Jacob Alexander, a former citizen of the island, Genoshia, loses his father to a brutal invasion. Eager for revenge and answers, Jocab will become the brave one to join the X-Men and avenge his father, as two old enemies arise, along with someone from Jacobs past. See what happens! Enjoy! Be sure to review!


**Ladies and gentlemen and fellow fanfictionares! It's the moment you all have been waiting for or maybe not but I'm gonna say it anyway! It's been swimming in my head for quite some time so here it is: A crossover between X-Men and Teen Titans! Our main character will be known as Jacob Alexander! Wanna know who he is? Read and find out! Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Demons from a Different Dimension

Prolog

Long ago, before the rise of the X-Men, there was a beautiful island, known as Genosha, widely known as the home of many powerful mutants, those born with different traits and gifts. The island is also home to a man by the man called Magneto, ruler of the island who watches over the island, ensuring equality for the Mutants, a place where no man can judge or hate them, simply because of their difference from normal humans. Our story starts here, in the outskirts of the city, stood a small house, a beautiful house that consists of beautiful features, a medium backyard, a fair front yard and patio, and a beautiful young woman, who is living inside, currently preparing dinner. The woman had a beautiful feature, wearing an ankle length black skirt, a white elbow length sleeve shirt; she had waist length brown hair. The phone suddenly began to ring; she walked to the phone and answered it "Hello?" The caller said "Sarah? It's me." Sarah recognized the voice to be her husband, Tyler. "Tyler, it's been a while since we last spoke. You haven't been returning my calls or letters lately." Tyler said "I'm sorry, Sarah. I've been busy with all the missions Magneto has me doing. I tell you, he's dead serious about this business about the X-Men. He's obviously up to something." Sarah said "I'm not worried about what Magneto is doing; I'm more worried about when you don't call me back in months, years even." Tyler said "I'm sorry, Sarah. I really am. I never meant to worry you. It's just that the commander has been keeping me busy with all the sudden requests and missions and such. I promise I'll make it up to you." Sarah said "The army is allowing you to return home for the remainder of the year, right?" Tyler said "Yeah. They're allowing everyone to spend the remainder of the year with their families. I've decided that you and I are going to spend more time together and I can get a break from the battlefield." Sarah said "Alright. Our son has been eager to know when you're going to be coming home to share your adventures with him." Tyler said "Speaking of our son how is Jacob? Is he doing okay?" Sarah said "He's fine. He and his brother are playing a game in the backyard. They've been getting along very greatly." Tyler said "Oh, I almost forgot about Ambrose. Is he doing okay?" Sarah said "Just as eager to see you as Jacob is. They both keep asking when you're going to be coming home. They're very eager to hear of your adventures." Tyler said "I understand and I'll make sure I'll answer all of their questions when I return. Then, we'll have happy family time together, just us. I promise." Sarah smiled "Okay. Try to hurry, okay? We'll be waiting. Love you."

She hung up the phone and finished making dinner; mashed potatoes, roast beef and biscuits. She decided to go call the boys to dinner. She stepped out to the back porch to see the two boys, playing as if they were wrestling. "Jacob! Ambrose, it's time for dinner!" Several minutes later, they washed up and sat at the dinner table. "Mom, you should've seen us out there! Jacob almost had me." Gloated the older brother, Ambrose, who sat across from his younger brother, who sat quietly, as he picked several bits of roast beef. "But almost isn't good enough! I had him in a headlock before he could attempt anything else!" Jacob starred back at his brother "That's because you thumbed me in the eye, you cheat! I had you in the Anaconda Vise and you were about to tap out!" Sarah said "Come now, you two. Can't you two learn to get along? After all, your father will be returning home soon." Jacob said "Really? Dad's finally coming home?!" Sarah said "That's right. He'll be returning home soon." Before long, several hours later, Tyler had now returned home and joined his family for dinner, telling them all about his adventures and missions throughout the world and his encounters with the up and coming legends, the X-Men. "They were already growing in many numbers, many with amazing talents and traits! Take Wolverine, for example: he has amazing mutant healing and outstanding adamantium claws, making him unstoppable!" Sarah chuckled slightly "Sounds like you praise him greatly." Tyler said "Indeed. Their leader, Professor X, must be the most gifted of the team, with his amazing knowledge and telepathic abilities." Ambrose said "Do you think we can meet the X-Men someday? They sound so cool!" Tyler said "One day, you might get the chance to meet them. They might even ask you to join them, if you show them what you can do." Jacob said "Sounds awesome! I'll train really hard then!" Ambrose stood up "Hey, bro, let's go train in the proving grounds! We'll train really hard so that we can impress the X-Men!" Jacob sneered "As long as you play fair, sounds like a plan!" After the two left the house, Sarah said "Do you really think the X-Men would ask those two join them? With the way those two behave?" Tyler grinned "I'm certain they'll give those two a chance. They show extremely great potential and hold great gifts. I have faith that they will go far." Sarah said "I believe you, sweety. By the way, what do you think of their progress so far?" Tyler said "Ambrose is progressing greatly, despite his brutality and arrogance. His ability to copy other Mutant abilities and store them in his own DNA is quite impressive, not to mention his skills to persuade others to his side. As for Jacob, well, he's taking his time in his training. He has amazing strength, speed and agility, but he hasn't shown any new abilities yet. Other than that, the two are progressing at a firm, steady rate." Sarah said "If all goes well, then the two might be praised greatly." He reached into his bag and pulled out a long white box. "Sarah, I need you to do me a favor. Should anything happen to me, I want you to give this to Jacob…"

Meanwhile, at the park, close to the school, Ambrose and Jacob sat on a log, looking up at the sky, before standing up. "So, Ambrose? What are we going to do first?" Ambrose let a loud whistle leave his lips, calling over several other children. Two of them appeared to be twins, Tracy and Jessie, the two being one year than the brothers, Tracy having a gothic and serious appearance, loyal and trust worthy to Jacob, while Jessie, on the other hand, was the girly-girl, care-free type of girl, very loyal to Ambrose. The older boy was Oliver, good friend of Ambrose, but the best friend of Jacob. The girl that seemed to be several years older than the kids was Maria, friendly to all her friends, and attraction of Oliver. The kids exchanged friendly greetings and talking about each other's days and activities. "So, what're we gonna do today?" Oliver asked, combing his hair with his favorite comb, as Ambrose said "We'll do training, like we always do, except we're gonna make things interesting. This time, we're gonna see what Jacob can really do. All of us against him in a gauntlet battle." Tracey asked "You sure that's a good idea? It sounds too much for him?" Ambrose said "Don't worry. It's just training. Besides, our dad said that he's been progressing greatly, but he's not sure what his power is yet. We're gonna push his limits as far as possible, until he reveals his power. Who knows: it might be something no one has ever seen before." Jessie said "You okay with this, Jacob? I mean, you're strong, but this sounds too much." Jacob said "It's okay. I like a good challenge, as long as it's a fair fight." Ambrose said "Okay then, let's get started. Oliver, you're up first." Oliver flexed a bit, then said "Hope you're ready, Jacob. Don't expect me to hold back." Jacob stood ready, for he knew about Oliver's powers well: his abilities to turn invisible and sneak around are quite remarkable. But just as they were about to begin, a massive explosion gained their attention. "What was that?" Maria asked, wondering what the explosion was. Jacob looked toward the direction the explosion came from and his eyes grew wide as he realized it was coming from a certain town: HIS town! He gasped "It's coming from our HOMES! We need to stop it!"

Before the others could say a word, Jacob tore past them, running desperately, making his way to the city, hoping he wasn't too late, and also hearing his brother call for him, telling him that it's too dangerous, since he doesn't have his actual powers yet, but he didn't care. His parents could be in trouble. His father could handle himself, but his mother… He needed to hurry. As he arrived at the city, it was chaos. Buildings were crumbling and burning, people were panicking, and others were trying to fight back against whatever monstrosity was attacking the city. As he approached the city, a massive mechanical atrocity stepped its foot down in front of him. Jacob froze in great fear, as he stared up at the red, soulless eyes of mechanical monster, the giant Sentinel, as it stared down at him, evil in its eyes, as it slowly raised its foot, as it was about to step on him. Jacob could only stare back in fear, as it slowly began lowering its foot, about to step on him. He covered his eyes, waiting for the worst, but that never came. He heard a powerful pulse, then looked to see the massive machine being shot back with a massive pulse blast, knocking back, leaving the boy in one piece. "Are you okay, son?" He heard a stern, serious voice from behind, as it sounded familiar. "Father?" Jacob tastelessly asked, as he turned, hoping it would be his father. It wasn't. It was Cable, the X-man from the future, and an old friend of Jacob's father. "Sorry, kid. Didn't mean to disappoint you, but your father is busy at the moment. These Sentinels are attacking Genosha, and Magneto has ordered a full evacuation of the island and your father hasn't been heard from since the attack!" Another building fell, as Jacob said "I need to find my father! He might need help!" Cable said "Not a good idea, kid. You're not trained enough to fight by yourself. Besides, those Sentinels are far too powerful to fight!" Jacob said "Aren't you supposed to be his friend? Yet you would abandon him like this?!" Cable shook his head "No, of course not. It's just…" Jacob interrupted "Save your breathe! I'm NOT leaving my father to die!" Ignoring what Cable said, Jacob made his way down the street, avoiding detection by the Sentinels, as he arrived at the front steps of his home. He kicked down the door and saw his father, just now cutting down a rogue Mutant with his broadsword. "Jacob?! What in God's name are you doing here?!" Jacob said "I was worried about you, Dad. I thought you needed some help." Tyler said "That's pretty bold of you to come here by yourself, but not the smartest move for you. Especially with these damn machine, attacking the place. We need to get to the evacuation fleet and get off the island." Jacob said "Where's mom and the others?" Tyler said "Safe with the evac team. Come! We need to hurry!"

The two carefully made their way past the dangerous chaos, as several rogue Mutants failed in their attacks, as the two finally arrived at the evacuation port, meeting Cable and another X-Man, dressed in black with several weapons and a black dot around her left eye. Tyler asked "Domino, is the plane ready for evacuation?" Domino nodded her head "Yes, sir. We're ready to head out at your command, sir." Tyler said "Good. I need you to get everyone off the island and to safety." Domino said "Understood. We'll leave at your command, sir." Tyler said "Now would be a good time. We need to get off the island as quickly as possible." They boarded the plane, meeting Tracey and Maria aboard, as Domino called to the pilot "Robert! Get us in the air, NOW!" The pilot called back "You got it! Hold tight, everyone!" The plane's engines started up, as the plane began to go forward, Tyler grabbed a machine gun and took out several rogue Mutants that tried to attack, but the pilot called "Hey, Domino! We've got a problem! The damn trucks are blocking the runway!" Domino looked outside to see several military trucks attempting to block the planes takeoff point. Domino cursed "Damnit! There's no time for takeoff!" Tyler said "Don't worry. I'll deal with it." As Tyler jumped out, to everyone's shock, Domino shouted "Tyler, they'll chew you up out there! Tyler! Get your ass back here, you damn RETARD!" Tyler ignored them, proceeding to a discarded rocket launcher, using it to destroy the blockade, clearing a path for the evacuation plane, as Domino buzzed in his earpiece "Tyler, you stupid FUCK!" Tyler said "Don't worry. I know what I signed up for. Please, take care of my son and wife for me. I've done my part." Jacob watched from the plane, as he watched his father attempt to fight off the surrounding Mutants, and to his horror, watched as his father was cut down by thr massive number. In tears, Jacob helplessly cried out "FATHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"

**Sorry it took so long, I've been having the bad case of writers block and such. Anyways, it's finally done! So enjoy! Be sure to review!**


End file.
